Half of the Cosmos WarriorsIn a Hole?
by celticskyedancer
Summary: They were Cosmos' elite warriors, smarter and stronger than any others. So how did half of them end up at the bottom of a hole in the first place? Oh well. Everyone has their bad days.


_A/N: Yet another oneshot, but these are fun to write and people seem to enjoy them._

_Enjoy!_

**Half the Cosmos Warriors…In a Hole?**

"How the hell did this happen we're smarter than this!"

"Apparently not, Cloud. Ow! What was that for?"

"Luneth, shut up."

"Be nice Cloud, although we should not have fallen for this trap. After all, we are Cosmos' chosen warriors, some of the smartest and strongest of our worlds."

"Which is why I would have to agree with Luneth in that we are not as smart as we tend to believe."

"What!? You can't side with Luneth on a statement like _that_. I'm with Firion and Cloud. We're way smarter than this."

The Warrior of Light scowled. "Well then, Bartz, explain to me why we are stuck at the bottom of a hole that is at least thirty feet tall, and how we can still be _that_ smart stuck at the bottom of _this _hole."

Silence greeted the Warrior of Light's words. He shook his head. "Obviously, we have gotten overconfident to fall for such a simple, cliché trap."

"Well, in retrospect," Bartz said, hoping to lift everyone's spirits, "the hole wasn't _that_ obvious."

"Yes," Firion sighed, resting his head in his hands. "Yes, it was."

Silence lingered in the hole. "So how do we get out?" Luneth asked, looking up to the top of the trap. The blue sky smiled mockingly at them as a cloud lazily rolled overhead. "Hey Cloud, be like your namesake and fly us to the top."

Cloud rolled his eyes at Luneth's childish suggestion. "I can't fly, Luneth."

"Well if we die your hair black, then you'd be a black chocobo," Bartz said. "And black chocobos _can_ fly."

Cloud rolled his eyes even more, backhanding Bartz.

"Cloud, violence will not get us out of this situation," Firion said, closing his eyes as he leaned back against a wall.

"Meditation won't get us out of here either," Cloud countered.

Firion opened one eye to glare at the blond swordsman. "I am not meditation per se. I am thinking of a way to get us out of this situation."

"Theoretically, couldn't we just stand on each other's shoulders so that the top person could climb out then lower some sort of rope for the others to climb out?" Luneth asked.

"Theoretically yes," the Warrior of Light said. "But let's do the math: for that to work we would all have to be at least six feet tall. I am the only one who is six feet tall. _You_ are not even five feet yet."

"I am four feet and eleven-and-a-half inches," the silver-haired boy responded hotly.

"As I said, you are not even five feet tall. Plus, we would be standing on each other's shoulders, not on the tops of our heads, so we would not be tall enough to climb out."

"Okay," Bartz said. "How do _you_ plan to get out? Wait until Squall and the others realize we never arrived at the rendezvous and come looking for us?"

"It would work," the Warrior of Light replied.

"And face the degrading humiliation of being trapped in a hole for hours?" the adventurer continued. "Do you know how much they would laugh at us?"

"They already laugh at us for different reasons," the Warrior of Light countered.

"How so?" Luneth asked.

"Firion loves roses, you dress like an onion, Bartz is obsessed with chocobos and scared of large trees…"

"I fight the evil warlock tree of doom, if that doesn't…"

"And Cloud looks like a human-chocobo hybrid," the Warrior of Light finished, ignoring Bartz.

"And let's not forget that your name is Quinn," Luneth finished. Bartz and Firion snickered.

The Warrior of Light rolled his eyes. "My name is not that humorous, and this does not help our situation. If you have another plan to get us out of here, then suggest it now."

"Well it's just a dirt wall," Luneth said. "So it should be fairly easy to scale." He dug his toes into the wall and proceeded to hoist himself up a few feet. However, the dirt gave way beneath his feet, and the Onion Knight fell back to the ground. "Well that didn't work."

"I could have told you that," Cloud muttered.

Luneth glowered at his role model, throwing a wild punch at him. Cloud easily blocked the attack, giving the boy a look that said "I dare you."

"Well, maybe we could dig at the walls so that it will fall to the ground. We can climb up on the dirt so that the floor rises up, and one of the walls will start to slope enough to where we can climb out," Luneth suggested. He tentatively began shifting some dirt from the walls to the floor. However, a large section of earth came loose above him, landing on the poor boys head.

Bartz snickered. "I could have told you that that plan would fail."

Luneth glared at Bartz. "Jerk!" He flung a clump of earth of at Bartz, striking the brunette in the temple. Bartz lunged for Luneth, but the Warrior of Light intercepted him.

"Cloud, give me some 'silence' materia," the helmeted leader ordered.

Cloud shrugged, handing two of said spheres over to the swordsman.

"Next person who hits another person will be silenced," the Warrior of Light continued, looking Cloud, Luneth, Bartz, and Firion straight in the eye. Unfortunately, some of the dirt unearthed by Luneth fell down on top of his head.

"How are you going to silence a wall?" Luneth asked with a smirk.

The Warrior of Light rolled his eyes, casting the spell on the boy. "Now all we have to do is wait patiently for the others to find us."

"And you're perfectly okay with them discovering us at the bottom of a hole?" Firion asked.

"I've been in worse," the Warrior replied. "This is not actually that embarrassing. If you shrug off their teasing, they will completely forget about this incident in days."

"In retrospect," Bartz said after a moment. "We probably shouldn't have silenced Luneth."

"Why?" Firion asked.

"I personally enjoy the peace and quiet for once," Cloud added. He winced as Luneth kicked him in the shin. "Ow, hey!" Luneth just stuck out his tongue.

"Luneth, I will find a way to cast 'toad' on you if you don't behave," the Warrior of Light said.

"Well," Bartz said. "If we had a white mage or at least a person who knows a lot of white magic spells like Cecil or Terra, we could cast 'Float' and hover out of here. And since Luneth is the only one here who can turn into a Sage…"

Luneth tugged on Cloud's arm and made a bunch of strange symbols with his hands before scribbling something in the dirt.

"Luneth says that he doesn't know the spell 'Float,'" Cloud translated.

"Damn it!" Bartz exclaimed, whirling around to kick the wall. A large section of soil fell on his head, smothering the ensuing curses.

Luneth smirked and signaled something to Cloud. Said chocobo-head rolled his eyes. "Luneth wants to know whether you will 'Silence' Bartz for kicking the wall or the wall for body slamming Bartz."

"Well then you can tell Luneth that if he has any more smart-aleck comments, then I will feed him to my pet behemoth Cid after we get out of here," the Warrior of Light replied.

That got everyone's attention. "You have a pet behemoth named Cid!" Bartz exclaimed.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I didn't think it very important, and it's not necessarily mine per se. More like my friends' pet."

"Why did you name it Cid?" Firion asked.

"I did not name it; my friends did."

"Well why did they name it Cid?" Bartz asked.

"I don't know. I wasn't there when they found it as a baby or when they named it. By the time I had returned to the camp, I was informed that we were looking after a baby behemoth named Cid. It is not a baby anymore."

"I'm not telling him that, Luneth," Cloud said.

Luneth stamped his foot, arms crossed in front of his chest, violet eyes narrowing at his idol.

Cloud sighed. "Luneth wants to know what will happen if we don't get out of this hole."

"The odds of us never being found are nigh impossible," the Warrior of Light said, barely containing his exasperation with the younger boy. "But we will have to eat eventually, and the young, healthy boys always go first."

Luneth's violet eyes were wide. He looked at Cloud beseechingly.

"I think he wants to know that you're joking," Cloud supplied, taking sympathy for the youth.

"Cloud, do I joke?" the Warrior asked.

Luneth flung himself into Cloud's arms, cowering slightly. He scribbled something on the blond's arm.

"Luneth says he sorry and that he won't make any more smart-aleck remarks. Personally, I give him five minutes on that last part, but he is sorry. Of course, if he was sorry he wouldn't do it again, and since we know that he will, I guess that the sorry part is a lie too, but…"

Luneth hit Cloud several times in the chest, before storming over to pout in a corner of the hole.

"I'm sorry," the blond said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Would it be possible to use our weapons to climb to the top like Luneth suggested," Firion said after a moment. "After all, our swords could probably create more leverage than just our hands and feet alone."

"I think we will just run into the same problem that Luneth encountered," the Warrior of Light responded. "Plus, we may ruin our swords or get them stuck in the wall."

"I've got it!" Bartz exclaimed. "We tie a rope to one of Firion's arrows; then, Firion shoots his bow, and we tug to see if the arrow embedded itself in a tree branch. And then we climb out on the rope if it does."

Firion rolled his eyes. "Even if I could get off that amazing blind shot and the arrow could somehow support all our weight without pulling itself free, that idea would never work."

"And why not?" Bartz countered.

"What rope?"

Bartz looked around the hole at each Cosmos Warrior before looking down at himself. "I got a sash."

"I hardly think that's long enough to get us out of this situation."

"Well then create a better plan," Bartz ordered.

"Anything would be better than that," Firion responded.

"We'll spend the next hour bickering amongst ourselves, and then the others will find us and get us out of here," the Warrior of Light muttered.

"I'm not going to sit in here so that they can find us and laugh at us," Bartz said.

"I've been in much more awkward situations," the Warrior of Light said.

"Do they involve a certain redhead white mage?" Bartz asked with a sly smirk.

The Warrior of Light glared at him, casting his second "Silence" spell.

"Well at least Luneth will have some company to play charades with," Firion observed. "And they won't be able to cheat for once." He winced as a pebble hit his head, glaring at the silver-haired boy.

"Act…I…ink…spell…wear…off," Luneth mumbled.

"I think the spell is wearing off," Cloud said. "We might as well have some progressive brainstorming right now before Luneth's spell completely wears off, and we lose all productivity. Luneth, if you hit me…"

The boy just turned his back on Cloud, pouting even more.

"You should be nicer to Luneth," Firion said. "After all, he admires you a lot."

"Nicer?" Cloud asked. "I'm one of the nicest people to him. I buy him stuff, give him piggyback rides, and defend him from monsters and you guys. I can state the honest truth from time to time."

"So how are we going to get out of this hole?" Firion asked.

"We will just wait for the others," the Warrior of Light said. "I think the more important question is how did this hole get here?"

"Well it's obviously a trap," Cloud muttered.

"But for who? Us or someone/something else? And if this trap is for us, then why hasn't one of the villains come to gloat over us? I can guarantee that if Kefka or Garland had set this trap that they would quickly appear to see us trapped and almost defenseless."

"True," Firion said, hazel eyes growing thoughtful. "Then who set this trap?"

"I…bet…'as…Zidane," Luneth mumbled.

"You think it was Zidane?" Cloud asked.

Luneth nodded eagerly.

"Sadly I can see Zidane doing something like this," Firion said, "but he would be up there gloating and laughing at us."

"Yes," the Warrior of Light said. "And I believe that such a scheme as this is beyond his mental capabilities."

"So you're basically saying that he's too stupid," Firion observed.

"Did I say that?" the Warrior of Light asked. "I don't believe I said that."

"Well you meant it," Cloud responded.

"I…might have implied it."

"Maybe one of the villains set the trap, but they're not here yet," Firion said. "They don't necessarily have to gloat over us. We're not going anywhere."

"On…cause…haven't fou…way…out," Luneth mumbled.

"Only because we haven't found a way out?" Cloud clarified. Luneth nodded eagerly. "Personally, I'm with the Warrior of Light on this one: let's just wait for the others."

Bartz wrote something on the ground.

"'What if they never find us?'" Firion read. "Of course they'll find us. Dissidia isn't that big of a place."

"But still…" Luneth started to say, his first coherent words since being silenced.

"They will find us," the Warrior of Light replied.

"Yeah," Cloud said. "After all Terra has these 'Luneth is in danger' senses. Whenever something bad happens to Luneth, she always knows. Which is why I get in trouble for hitting him all the time. So all we have to do is beat up Luneth, and Terra will come rushing to his aid."

"I don't like that plan," Luneth said hastily.

"Personally I like," Cloud said.

"Cloud, violence to Luneth will not get us out of here although you're not the only one who wants to hurt him," the Warrior of Light said.

"That's very uncharacteristic of you," Firion muttered.

"Well Luneth does have a tendency to make very exasperating comments when we're in difficult situations," the Warrior of Light responded.

"Exasperating in themselves or because we're in a difficult situation?" Luneth asked. The silence spell had mostly worn off, but he still had a lot of pauses between words.

"Did you know that Cid weighs over half a ton?"

Luneth shut up, eyes wide.

"I still say we use Terra's Luneth senses to get out of here," Cloud said.

"We just need patience," the Warrior of Light reiterated.

"Too bad Terra isn't here," Firion said. "She can fly because of her half-esper nature."

"But she's not," Luneth whined. "She's with Squall's group." He looked up at Cloud. "Why did she go with them anyways? Usually Bartz works with Squall and Zidane while Terra works with us."

"Because Squall was trying to prove a point with Zidane so he needed a female; Terra is the only girl here," Cloud explained.

"This sucks!" Luneth exclaimed. "This is worse than being tied up by those demon children of Terra's!"

Cloud made a motion for Luneth to stop talking, but the boy did not see him.

"Demon children?" Firion asked skeptically.

"Yes, demon children!" Luneth exclaimed. "They were awful. I am never babysitting again because of that. They had everything planned and took us out in like five minutes. I mean they were good, but they were terrible!"

Cloud whacked Luneth upside the head to shut him up and pointed at the Warrior of Light. Luneth's eyes widened as he realized whom he had just rambled in front of. "Um…"

"Let me get this straight," the Warrior of Light said. "You and Cloud were outsmarted and held hostage by a group of children?"

"You weren't there!" Luneth exclaimed. "You didn't see how demented and evil they were. Ask Bartz; those weren't normal children."

Bartz nodded in agreement.

"A group of children?" the Warrior of Light reiterated. He looked up at Cloud, who was hiding his face in shame. "Really? _You_ were captured by a group of children."

"In my defense," Cloud said. "We were outnumbered at least twenty to one, and I wasn't about to kill a group of innocent children."

The Warrior of Light just stared at Cloud with his eyebrows slightly raised.

"Those kids were demonic!" Luneth protested.

"Try watching Cecil's kid for the afternoon," Firion retorted.

"I'm sure babysitting Terra's forty-something children is worse than watching Cecil's one baby."

"Hey Luneth, I've got an idea," Cloud said. "What if you turned into a ninja, and I gave you a boost up. Then you could hop from wall to wall up to the top."

"Okay," Luneth said eagerly, changing to the ninja job class.

"Ready, set, go!" Cloud hoisted Luneth up into the air.

"You do realize that's not going to work," the Warrior of Light said calmly.

"Consider it revenge for blabbing about our humiliating babysitting venture," Cloud said.

Luneth actually managed to leap off the first wall, but could not gain any purchase of the second jump, falling face-first to the ground.

--

Terra looked up suddenly. "Luneth just fell flat on his face from a great distance. I think something has happened to him."

Squall rolled his eyes. "You're just paranoid about the kid."

--

"Got any aces?" Firion asked.

Bartz shook his head, making a casting motion with his hands.

"Are you trying to tell me to go fish?" Firion asked to clarify the brunette's charades.

Bartz nodded eagerly. He pointed toward Cloud once Firion had retrieved his cards.

"Are you pointing to me or the Warrior of Light?" Cloud asked.

Bartz pointed at Cloud again to emphasize his point.

"Me?"

Bartz nodded, holding up five fingers.

"Are you asking for fives?" Bartz nodded in response. "Go fish."

"You know," Luneth said. "It's kind of hard to play Go Fish when you can't talk."

"We are not unsilencing Bartz," the Warrior of Light said. "The spell will wear off eventually. I'm saving Cloud's 'Silence' material for when we may need it."

"You mean when Luneth gets too annoying," Cloud said.

"Pretty much."

"You guys are so mean!"

"Hey Luneth got any threes?" Cloud asked.

"How did you know…" Luneth's violet gaze fell down to his cards, which were in plain sight of everyone. "No fair!"

"Hand them over."

"You cheated!"

"You just can't keep your cards hidden."

Luneth glared at Cloud as he handed his three threes over. "Cheating meanie."

Cloud just smirked as he laid his complete set of threes on the ground. "Got any jacks?"

Luneth screamed in exasperation.

"Oh, my trap worked," a voice said, floating down from the top of the hole.

Five pairs of eyes darted to the top. A mysterious swordsman stood there, gazing down at them intently.

Bartz pointed at the swordsman in shock, mouthing a name.

"Speechless?" the figure asked.

"He was 'Silenced,'" Luneth called back.

"I suppose we should un-silence him for negotiations," Cloud said, pulling out a silence materia. He cast the spell on Bartz to counter the first one.

"Gilgamesh!" Bartz exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Collecting my dues," came the reply.

"What?" Cloud asked.

"Bartz owes me 3,000 gil, so I'm here to collect it."

Four sets of eyes turned angrily to Bartz. "We're stuck at the bottom of a hole because you owe him money?" Firion asked heatedly.

"He cheated," Bartz responded. "I don't owe him anything."

"If I don't get my money from you, then you and your friends are not getting out of that hole for 3,000 days," Gilgamesh responded.

"Technically we're more like business acquaintances," Cloud said.

"That's over eight years!" Luneth cried. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, I am very serious," Gilgamesh responded. "I take my money very seriously."

Four pairs of eyes glared at Bartz. "Pay him his money now," Firion said.

"I'm not paying him money; he cheated."

"What if we pay you instead?" Cloud asked, hoping to appease the situation.

"We are not paying Gilgamesh for Bartz," Firion said. "Bartz owes him the money so Bartz can pay him."

"Besides, I'm broke," Luneth said.

"You're always broke," Cloud muttered.

"I will only take my money from Bartz's hands," Gilgamesh said. "I don't care how he gets the money, just that he gets it to me."

"I'm not paying him," Bartz reiterated. "He cheated."

Cloud glanced up at the legendary swordsman beseechingly. "Surely you can at least let the other four of us out. We haven't done anything to you."

"Consider you being trapped in there an incentive for Bartz to fork over the money faster," Gilgamesh said. "If he still refuses to pay, you can suffer the same fate as him."

"You cheated!" Bartz exclaimed. "I don't owe you anything so let me out of this hole!"

"I'll be back to check on you in an hour," Gilgamesh said. "Hopefully you'll have my money by then."

Once the epic swordsman had disappeared, Bartz found himself surrounded by four furious Cosmos Warriors. "If you expect me to pay him, you're going to be disappointed."

The Warrior of Light's ornate falchion brushed his unprotected neck. "I would kill you, but then we might never get out of here."

"That's uncharacteristically mean of you," Bartz observed, eyes fixed as best they could on the sword ready to sever his head from his body.

Firion added his sword to the Warrior of Light's. "Do you have the money?"

"…Yes," Bartz said meekly. "Well, most of it. I only have 2,100 gil on me."

"Well then I guess we have to cover the rest of the cost," Cloud started to say.

"Cloud, you have a family of four to take care of," the Warrior of Light said, staring deeply into Bartz's eyes. "Do you really only have that much?"

Something told Bartz that lying was not going to be a smart choice if he wanted to keep his head on his neck. "Actually I have four thousand, but he cheated."

"Regardless," Firion said in a very terse voice. "You will give him the 3,000 you owe him when he comes back or we will deal with you personal. Like the Warrior of Light said, we will have to eat eventually, and you…"

"Let's be decent," Cloud said. "We are not so desperate as to resort to cannibalism yet."

"Yeah," Bartz said, voice betraying his nervousness. "We are the Cosmos Warriors after all, we have to set an example. Besides, I'm not as fat as say Firion so…"

"You are going to give a promise that you will pay Gilgamesh when he gets back," Firion said, ignoring the jibe. "Or I will gut you where you stand."

"I'm not going to…"

The Warrior of Light's blade pressed into his skin just enough to draw a thin line of blood. "You were saying?"

Bartz swallowed nervously, realizing there was only one way out of this predicament. "You suck and I hate all of you."

"Well?" Luneth asked, ready to draw his own sword if worst came to worst.

"I'll give him the money."

"Promise," the Warrior of Light said.

"What?"

"I need you to say 'I promise' in that sentence."

"What?" Bartz asked. "Is my word not good enough by itself?"

"No," Cloud responded quickly. "Now be a good troublemaker and say it."

"Fine. I promise that when Gilgamesh comes back that I will pay him all the money he claims that I owe. Happy?"

"Not until we get out of this hole," Firion said.

"Tidus is right," Bartz muttered. "You really do have a stick shoved all the way up your…"

"Not in front of Luneth," Cloud said.

"What do you mean Tidus says that?" Firion exclaimed angrily.

"I say what?" a cheerful voice asked above them.

Five heads glanced up to see the familiar face of their tenth warrior smiling down at them. "About how Firion…" Bartz started to say.

Firion whacked him upside the head. "Can you drop us a rope or something?"

"I don't have a rope," Tidus replied. "Why are you at the bottom of a hole anyways?"

"Because Gilgamesh set up a trap for Bartz because Bartz owes him money," Luneth replied.

"Well why are you all in there, and not just Bartz?" the blond asked.

"We fell."

"I'll say."

Cloud rolled his eyes at Tidus' smirking face. "Get us out of here now."

"It's not often that you see the Warrior of Light at the bottom of a hole," Tidus responded.

"The Warrior of Light's stuck in that hole!" another voice exclaimed. Another blond head appeared next to Tidus', cobalt eyes smirking. "Wow. How'd you guys get stuck in that one?"

"Long story, Zidane," Bartz said. "So hurry up and get us out of here before…"

"What are you doing?" a voice asked.

Tidus and Zidane glanced over at the swordsman walking toward them. "Who are you?" the blitzball player asked.

"Are you nuts!?" Zidane exclaimed. "He's Gilgamesh. He's famous."

"Oh…" Tidus trailed off, gazing at the swordsman with just slightly more respect than normal.

"Are you two friends with Bartz?" the swordsman asked.

"You bet!" Zidane exclaimed. "We're like best friends, partners-in-crime, and…"

Tidus watched in humored shock as the swordsman knocked Zidane down the hole. He turned to Tidus.

"Dude, I am so not one of Bartz's friends," Tidus said hastily. "I…uh…barely know the guy."

"He's lying," came the reply from the hole.

"Is someone stuck in the hole?" a gruff voice asked. The newcomer looked at Gilgamesh curiously. "Gilgamesh."

"Leonhart."

"Tidus."

Squall rolled his eyes. "Well?"

"Only slightly over half of us," Tidus replied.

"What?"

"Just the entire other group and Zidane."

Squall raised an eyebrow slightly before walking over to the edge of the hole and glancing down. He looked at the six stuck at the bottom and back over at Tidus and Gilgamesh before repeating the glances. "Forget to watch where you were going, Strife?"

Cloud merely raised his middle finger in a silent salute to the scarred brunette.

"This is all Gilgamesh's fault!" Bartz exclaimed.

Squall eyed the swordsman curiously, eyebrows raised slightly.

"Bartz owes me money so I trapped him in the hole for one day for every gil he owes me," Gilgamesh replied.

"And why are the others in there?" Squall asked.

"Incentive to make sure that Bartz pays me back fully and quickly."

"That's…that's actually a pretty good plan," Squall muttered.

"He cheated!" Bartz exclaimed.

Zidane flashed his knife against Bartz's neck. "Pay him back now!"

"What's going on?" Cecil and Terra emerged from a neighboring forest, looking between Squall and Gilgamesh curiously.

"Gilgamesh trapped over half of us in a hole to make Bartz pay him," Tidus said.

Both Cecil and Terra looked down into the hole. Zidane waved up at them cheerfully while Cloud, Firion, and Bartz looked slightly embarrassed. "How did you get down there?" Terra asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Luneth asked. "We fell."

"Well why don't you just warp out?" the half-esper asked.

"We can't," Bartz said.

Luneth darted behind Cloud, peering nervously at the Warrior of Light. "Would this be a bad time to mention that I might know the spell 'Teleport'?"

"What!" Bartz, Cloud, and Firion exclaimed, glaring at the younger boy.

The Warrior of Light buried his face in his hand in exasperation. "Get us out of this hole, and I might not feed you to Cid. _Might_."

"Well then it's probably in my best interests to stay down here," Luneth replied.

"Get us out now," Cloud ordered.

"Cloud, be nice to him," Terra said from above them.

"I'm one of the nicest people to him," the chocobo-haired swordsman protested.

Luneth closed his eyes as he changed to his sage form. Furrowing his brow in concentration, the light of his magic engulfed him before spreading to cover the others. In a flash the group found themselves no longer in the hole but standing next to the other four members of their group. Luneth reverted back to his Onion Knight form, quickly darting behind Terra.

"Luneth, what's wrong?" the green-haired girl asked.

"The Warrior of Light's going to feed me to his pet behemoth Cid," the silver-haired boy mumbled, clinging to her tightly for protection.

"You have a pet behemoth!" Zidane exclaimed.

"Yes," their leader replied.

"I need my money," Gilgamesh interrupted, glaring at Bartz.

"I don't have to pay you anymore," Bartz replied. "We're no longer trapped in the hole."

"You promised," Firion responded.

"But we're not stuck anymore."

"Oh, you never said 'I promise until we get out of the hole,'" the Warrior of Light said. "You just said 'I promise.'"

Bartz looked from Firion to the Warrior of Light in shock. "What!? I hate you, and you suck!" He angrily turned to face Gilgamesh, forking over the money. "You so don't deserve this because you cheated, but it looks like I have no other choice."

"Thank you," Gilgamesh said, quickly counting up the money to confirm that it was all there. "And now I must make a dramatic exit and leave you all confused." Before anyone could respond, he threw a smoke bomb down on the ground. When the smoke had cleared, no trace of Gilgamesh could be seen except for his footprints on the path.

"That was…random," Tidus said.

Squall nodded silently before turning his attention to the five who had first fallen in the hole. "But just so we can clarify one thing, how did you fall into the hole in the first place?"

"Yeah," Tidus added. "It's not every day that you find half your group at the bottom of a hole for no apparent reason."

"We're not having this conversation," the Warrior of Light said simply, walking off back toward their base camp.

"Well we were walking," Luneth said, "and saw this patch of dirt that looked different, and…"

Cloud seized Luneth by the hand and started to drag him off after the Warrior of Light. "Finish that sentence," he whispered, "and _I_ will be the one feeding you to Cid…ow!" He glared over at Terra who had whacked him upside the head. She just gave him a knowing look and waltzed ahead, Luneth slipping out of Cloud's grasp to catch up with her.

"Would I be correct in assuming that five of you just fell for an obvious trap?" Cecil asked, eyebrows raised slightly.

"Not having this conversation," Firion said, walking off.

Tidus and Cecil looked at each other bemusedly. "That's a yes," the paladin muttered.

Tidus grinned from ear to ear, "Oh, they are never going to live this down."

"Are you coming?" the Warrior of Light asked from the front of their group.

Fin.

_A/N: Well just a random idea I had of half the group stuck in a hole. I had fun writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading. Please feel free to click the little button below and review, it would be very much appreciated, but thanks for just reading the story! (Luneth is annoying at times, isn't he?)_


End file.
